ECHO
ECHO ist ein Song von CIRCRUSH, eine Zusammenarbeit von Crusher-P und Circus-P, und wird von Megpoid Gumi English gesungen. Auf YouTube hat es über 9. Millionen Views erreicht. Hintergrund Der Song hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Lyrics |-|Englisch= THE CLOCK STOPPED TICKING FOREVER AGO HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN UP? IDK :-( I CAN'T GET A GRIP, BUT I CAN'T LET GO THERE WASN'T ANYTHING TO HOLD ON TO, THO WHY CAN'T I SEE ??? WHY CAN'T I SEE ??? ALL THE COLORS THAT YOU SEE?? PLEASE CAN I BE PLEASE CAN I BE COLORFUL AND...free? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-- WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV I'M black THEN I'M white NO!!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!! MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE,I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE WHEN I'M UP AGAINST THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR ECHO i'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black i'm gonna run away now and never look back i'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black i'm gonna run away now and never look back I'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black i'm gonna run away now and never look back i'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black i'm gonna run away now and never look back i'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black i'm gonna run away now and never look back AND NEVER LOOK BACK WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-- WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV I'M black THEN I'M white NO!!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!! MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE,I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-- WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV I'M black THEN I'M white NO!!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!! MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE,I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE WHEN I'M UP AGAINST THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE WHEN I'M UP AGAINST THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR |-|Deutsch= Die Uhr blieb steh´n. schon länger ist´s her. Wie lang bin ich jetzt wach, Ich weiß nicht mehr. Ich kriegs nicht in Griff, doch versuch es erneut. Doch es ist ja niemand hier, der sich mir nicht scheut. Nein, kann´s nicht seh´n, nein kann´s nicht seh´n, all die Farben-kannst nur du versteh´n. Ja ich wünschte, ja ich wünschte Ich wär endlich Frei. Was zum Fuck, geht hier ab keine Antwort jemand hat~ Ich wandel mich viel schneller als ein Fernsehapperat. Erst schwarz und dann weiß, NEIN etwas läuft hier falsch, Meine Feinde sind nicht sichtbar, kann nicht kämpfen ohne Preis. Die Angst der zerstörung, ist mehr als Empörung Werde fast zerstört, von dem Echo drinním Spiegel. ECHO ~:D <3~ ----------- *5 Ich brenne jetzt mein Haus ab, in schwarz es sich dann hüllt. Ich renne jetzt weit weg und blicke nicht zurück. *2 Was zum Fuck, geht hier ab keine Antwort jemand hat~ Ich wandel mich viel schneller als ein Fernsehapperat. Erst schwarz und dann weiß, NEIN etwas läuft hier falsch, Meine Feinde sind nicht sichtbar, kann nicht kämpfen ohne Preis. *2 Die Angst der zerstörung, ist mehr als Empörung Werde fast zerstört, von dem Echo drinním Spiegel. Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Song Kategorie:CIRCRUSH Kategorie:CircusP Kategorie:Crusher-P